


Captured (Pilot)

by literatelilshit



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Pirates, Thieves Guild, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatelilshit/pseuds/literatelilshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elvaraviel, a dragon, a warrior, a shameless flirt, a carefree spirt in every sense of the word<br/>Sheppard, a human, a thief, a bashful self-belittler, a down to business hard-working indevidual and now, a dragon-owner.<br/>Oh yeah, this is going to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured (Pilot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just beginning this whole writing thing, and my friends wanted lesbian dragons and or thieves, so please don't judge! This is only a pilot chapter, so any ideas you have to improve the story are much appreciated.

There were three options at this point in the game, and all of them sucked.

One, stay and become a permanent addition to the growing slave trade. That definately could not be allowed to happen, she didn't know how she had ever explain that to His Majesty if, no, when he found out.

Two, refuse and be killed by the pirates that had taken over the ship, that wasn't up for consideration either. She like her head exactly where it was on her neck, and whatever any of her family might say she actually did need to use it regularly.

Finally, option number three. That one was so obviously out of the question that Sheppard kicked herself for even considering it. She shuddered, suddenly the bloodthirsty band of pirates did not sound so bad. Who knows, she might even last a few minutes if given a proper distraction.

Sheppard brushed away that thought and tugged against the ropes that bound her to the deck. If she could just get them loose she might be able to reach the secret knife she always kept hidden in her corset (being female obviously had some advantages). She twisted and turned and tugged as hard as she could, but only managed to loosen them enough for her to breathe without constriction. Clearly her attempts were futile at best. Whoever had tied these ropes had probably taken special precautions in binding her up.

Sheppard huffed and leaned her back once more against the mast, her short, wild hair falling in her face. She tiredly brushed back a vermillion red strand and tried to concentrate. Well, at least she now knew that these people had heard of her. That only narrowed down the list to every thief in the kingdom. Sheppard tried to think of anyone in that group who might have a vendetta against her. This halved the list, but it still remained formidably long, and was not doing anything to get her out of these ropes. It seemed that there was no longer any choice. She sighed, this was not going to be pretty, especially when the king heard that she had called for her dragon to help her take back a ship that she had stolen herself.

"Fine! I give up,” she relented, crying out into the crisp sea air, “You heard me, I am not saying it again. I cannot handle this, okay? Go ahead and wave it in my face, or whatever you want, just get me out of here!”

Nobody responded to her plea, but as her bottle green eyes scanned the deck for signs of friendly life she began to feel a wind blow at her back and felt an enormous shadow fall on her back. The feeling made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and her skin tingle, but then again, it always had done that. The feelings quickly disappeared, replaced by the sweeping sounds of a cloak

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” A familiar hooded silhouette mused, strolling around the mast and into Sheppard’s line of sight, “Did you run into trouble on the way over, or was this all part of the plan?” The smile could be heard in the individual's voice as they spoke.

Sheppard huffed, “Yes, ha ha, it is all very funny. Now get me out of here, before they spot you.”

The figure drew back their hood to reveal a head of electric blue hair which hung choppily over a dark, lean, lively face before pulling up into a practical muss of tresses. Dancing gold eyes set delicately in their sockets twinkled as they smiled into the ruddy face of their grumpy and enchained companion.

“And miss this golden opportunity to taunt you? Why in the All-Mother’s name would I ever do that?” they teased.

“Elvaraviel I swear to Ylene above that if you do not untie me and help me escape then I will find a binding curse strong enough to forcibly keep you here with me.” Sheppard growled.

Elvaraviel’s grin disappeared so quickly it was almost as if it had never been there. Her molten eyes darkened as she spoke in a dangerously low tone.

“You would not dare to try that on me.”

Sheppard smiled threateningly. “Oh, would I not? Are you willing to test that theory, or will you get me out of here before the guards wake up and realize there is one more prisoner on deck then there should be?”

Elvaraviel huffed, looking at that moment remarkably like a petulant teenager, before her fingers darted down the front of Sheppard’s corset.

“Hey!” Sheppard squealed in protest as her friend’s cold fingers reached down the front of her tunic before coming back out clutching a small dagger which had been previously sheathed in Sheppard's freckled bosom.

"You were saying?" Elvaraviel murmured amusedly.

It was Sheppard’s turn to huff this time, “You could have at least given me a little warning, your fingers are ice-cold.”

Her companion shook her head and smiled dismissively, her cobalt hair falling to frame her face. She then knelt close to Sheppard and set to work on the heavy ropes. She was so close that the shackled woman could smell the heavy aroma of smoke and something faintly metallic. The smell was one that seemed to permeate Elvaraviel’s very skin, which puzzled Sheppard to no end. How was it that she always smelled like that without ever trying when Sheppard had to scrub at her skin for hours to rid herself of the stink of sweat and the sharp scent of spice from the Court.

She was not allowed to ponder this further however, as the smell was swiftly withdrawn from under her nose. Elvaraviel stood up and stepped away from the lady-thief, pulling the ropes which had until now bound Sheppard to the mast with her. “Better?”

Sheppard breathed and shook her hair, clearing her mind of the heady scent. "Umm, yeah. Come on, we've got some pirate butt to kick." The woman grinned wickedly at her companion. "They're definitely gonna regret messing with this ship. after all, I stole it first."


End file.
